Text may be mixed with non-text content in many types of images presented on computing devices. Examples of images that may include text and non-text content include, but are not limited to, video game imagery and user interfaces displayed over other content. Such images may be produced by rendering the text and non-text content together, and then performing additional processing on the rendered image to format the image for a particular display device.